A Stairway Encounter
by MagicMinnie
Summary: Minerva bumps into someone on the stairs. / a short drabble.


**A Stairway Encounter**

 _ **By MagicMinnie**_

 _ **~HP~**_

"Can I help you, Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall looked up at her Transfiguration Professor, books clasped tightly to her chest so she did not drop them. She snuck a quick glance over her shoulder before she spoke. "Yes, I was wondering whether you could aid me in becoming an Animagus outside my study please, Professor?"

Dumbledore raised an inquisitive eyebrow, the twinkle in his eyes more evident than usual, which made Minerva feel more at ease than she had been whilst she had been figuring out how exactly she was going to approach the bearded professor. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd been worried anyway, as Dumbledore was always around to aid his students in any way he could.

"I can't see any reason why not," he replied, "although, if at any point your animagus practice interferes with your O.W.L study, I will insist we stop."

"Of course, thank you Professor," Minerva smiled.

Dumbledore conjured a quill and a slip to enter the restricted section and signed with his elongated, loopy signature. He handed it to her before summoning a book from the shelves. "This book is a good one to begin with, and if you come back on Thursday, say about five o'clock, we will begin then," Dumbledore said.

Minerva thanked him once more before taking the book from him before remembering she had another question. "Erm, has Headmaster Dippet found a new defence teacher yet?"

"As far as I'm aware he is holding interviews as we speak," the Professor replied. "You should have a Defence teacher by Friday, at the very latest."

"Oh okay, thank you very much. See you at dinner, Professor," Minerva said.

"That's quite alright, Minerva," he smiled. "And once again, congratulations on becoming a Prefect."

Minerva blushed. "It is you I should be thanking for that."

She left the classroom, her bag over her shoulder, and her books hugged tightly to her chest. She was so happy that Dumbledore had agreed to help her learn to become an animagus; she'd wanted to be one since they'd been taught about them in her third year. Minerva was so adequately distracted by her own thoughts, that as she hurried down the second floor set of stairs that she walked straight into someone. Luckily the stranger was more alert than she was, because he quickly grabbed her arm so that she didn't fall backwards and hurt herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Minerva began, but she stopped quickly when she realised she didn't recognise the dark-eyed man stood in front of her.

"Not at all, Miss -" he replied, smiling politely as he reached down and collected the three books that she had dropped.

"McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall, sir," she interrupted. Minerva quickly realised that the man must be one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts applicants, as she did not recognise him as a Hogwarts Professor, "You must be here for the Defence position."

He nodded, "Yes, my name is Tom Riddle. My meeting with Headmaster Dippet is in ten minutes. You seem to be quite the Transfiguration enthusiast, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva tried to hide a blush as Mr Riddle handed her the books she'd been holding.

"Thank you. It's my best subject," she answered. "Do you know the way to the Headmasters Office?"

"Yes, I do," he answered, straightening his robes. "Good luck with your studies."

"Good luck with your interview, Mr Riddle."

Minerva watched as Tom Riddle ascended the stairs and disappeared from sight before she turned back down towards the Great Hall. The man seemed like an adequate replacement for their last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harlequin, who had been sloppy at best at the way he organised his classes. Tom Riddle seemed like he would be able to keep control of a class much better than probably all of Minerva's teachers - even Dumbledore.

She was soon distracted by one of her housemates upon reaching the Entrance Hall and Minerva McGonagall temporarily forgot all about Tom Riddle.

 ** _~HP~_**

 **AN:** Just a short random drabble as a warm up before I'm dragged to join the QLFC. :P


End file.
